dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash (DC Expanded Universe)
Plot Summary Forensic scientist, Barry Allen, is struck by lightning, after a Particle accelerator explosion, which gave him super speed. Inspired by his childhood hero and Superman, the only other super-powered person that Barry knows about, he decides to become the superhero called the Flash. Plot Barry Allen, forensic scientist of the CCPD, arrives late for his expert testimony. He is rebuked by Detective Darryl Frye, his adoptive father and the lead detective on the case, for being late. He gives a testimony that puts the defendant behind bars. Outside the court, he is approached by CCPN reporter Iris West, who needs a scoop about a high-profile case that Barry is working on. Barry being an introvert and being instantly attracted to the reporter, embarrases himself. She gives him her number and leaves. Barry is shown arriving late-night at his lab. Patty Spivot, his part-time lab assistant, asks why he isn't at the launch of the new Particle Accelerator. Barry tells her that he was late and was denied entry. He decides to look at a case-related experiment that he was working on(the same case that Iris approached him about) and watch the PA launch online on his Q-Phone. The reporters remind the viewers that the PA was built by the joint efforts of STAR Labs and Superman. The Accelerator explodes after the launch and causes strange phenomenons. Suddenly a bolt of lightning comes through the window and hits Barry, throwing him through a shelf of chemicals. Patty, who went to get coffee for both of them, arrives to find him unconscious. Barry is taken to the hospital where he is in a coma with severe burns which start healing at an accelerated rate. Barry is visited by Darryl, who has been promoted to Captain. Barry has flashbacks to the events surrounding his mother's death. His parents(Nora and Henry) were fighting because his mother might've been having an affair. One day, Henry comes to the kitchen with divorce papers sent by Nora's attorney. Nora sends Barry to buy himself some comics while they discuss this. Barry comes back home, after sometime and finds his mother kneeling on the floor with red and yellow lightning circling her. He sees a man in a yellow suit in the lightning for a brief moment. His father tells him to run before trying to help Nora(Present-day Barry gets up and starts running at super speed). Suddenly, Barry finds himself several blocks away. He runs back and finds the police at his house which is now a crime scene. His father, who's being dragged away in handcuffs, tells him not to go inside the house. The detective on the scene, Darryl Frye, introduces himself as Nora's friend, and breaks the news to him. Henry is found guilty because he was having problems with Nora and they found his fingerprints on the knife(which he pulled out while trying to save Nora). Barry's account of the events is ruled as his sub-conscious mind helping him cope with the fact that his father killed his mother. Darryl pulls a few strings and takes Barry in. Barry, who is sure that his father is innocent, decides to become a forensic scientist so he can prove his father's innocence and get him out of jail. Present-day Barry finds himself naked in an African jungle. His clothes and bandages have burned off due to the friction. Barry visits Henry at Iron Heights and tells him that he's closer to finding the man who killed Nora(Barry is going to study his new powers to find out more about that yellow speedster). Inspired by the Big Blue and his childhood idol, Jay Garrick, Barry decides to become the Flash. He starts stealing things from NASA, STAR Labs and other scientists, so he can make a suit for himself. He steals ablative material from NASA and experimental miniaturization technology from Dr. Ray Palmer among other things. He creates a red suit that somewhat protects his identity, protects his clothes from friction, and lets him use the phone, listen to music and police scanner and 911 calls(through the lightning bolts on his suit's ears. Barry starts saving people from fires, car accidents, etc. The media dubs him "the Scarlet Speedster". He soon finds out that he's not the only metahuman in town. There's a metahuman with a forcefield shell, which slows everything down, called the Turtle who has been robbing banks. Barry is able to stop him by phasing through the shell(making himself intangible). He hands the Turtle over to one of the detectives from his precinct, while vibrating his own face to keep his own identity hidden. Feeling much more self-confident after becoming a superhero, Barry asks Iris out on a date in exchange for some details about the high profile case. During the date, they end up talking about Metahumans and the Flash. Barry thinks it's a pretty cool name but, Iris thinks that it sounds like someone whose only superpower is jumping out of an alley in a trenchcoat. Barry feels embarrassed after that realization. Their date is interrupted by a metahuman bank robbery. Barry discovers that the crew of metahuman robbers has been operating meticulously, leaving bare minimum evidence of their crimes. Barry manages to outwit them and subdue them. Barry asks them who gave them the advanced weapons. They tell him it was the man who hired them. Flash hears a sound and looks around. It's the man in yellow who killed his mother. Flash chases after him. They end up in a stadium. The yellow speedster is much faster than Flash and beats him up. He tells him that's it's Barry's destiny to lose to him just like it was his mother's destiny to die that night. The speedster then runs away. Barry visits his father in prison and tells him what happened. Henry tells him to let go and be careful when he's the Flash. Barry is at the lab working on his mother's case, when his phone buzzes. It's reminder for his date with Iris. He leaves for the date. Pre-credits scene: 'A boom tube opens up in an abandoned area of central city and the cry of a parademon is heard from inside it. 'Cast Evan Peters as Barry Allen Jesse L. Martin as Darryl Frye Emma Roberts as Iris West John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen TBD as the Turle TBD as Captain Cold TBD as Heatwave Mark Hamill/Willem Dafoe as The Trickster Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang TBD as Reverse-Flash